CYPHR Of Beacon Volume 1
by CAPTAINPRICE79
Summary: You know the story of Team RWBY, as well as Team JNPR, but do you know the story of Team CYPHR? Join Jeremy, as he fights his way through Beacon, meeting friends, enemies, and loved ones alike.((OC's accepted with a short bio, appearance, weapon names, symbols, and Semblances.)) Changed rating just in case things happen...like death. What did you think I meant?
1. Chapter 1:First Day Part I

**Hey guys Price here and this is a little story I am making for my RWBY OC's, Team CYPHR, who 's names will be told as the story progresses. The characters, names, weapon names, and armor sets all belong to me, while any Cannon characters, Beacon, and the World of Remnant as a whole belong to Rooster Teeth. If you want me to add your characters, just tell me their names, weapon names, their personalities, clothes, armor, and a short bio and I can work with it from there or tell me more if you think that they might get misinterpreted or misused. Anyways, to the story!**

A man walked to the front of the building before him, where he would be living for the next four years; Beacon Academy, the school where he would train to become a Hunter, along with some other students and whoever was put on his team.

He was walking towards the entrance when suddenly an explosion sounded a few hundred feet behind him. He turned around and ran towards it, seeing a small girl in a red and black outfit and red hood and black and red combat skirt and a girl in all white and long white hair. He noticed that Red carried what appeared to be a HVSS, HCSS, or HISS in carrying mode, while White carried what appeared to be some form of rapier with a dust wheel on it.

He helped them both up, then turned to Red. "Excuse me, I don't mean to disturb you, but would you weapon happen to be some kind of HVSS, HCSS, or HISS?" He asked her, not noticing the huff of frustration from White.

"Yeah, actually. How'd you know?" Asked Red, seeing White standing there, waiting to be recognized.

"Well, Im kinda a big weapons nerd, I study and build a lot of weapons. In fact, would you mind if I take a look at yours?" He asked, surprising Red.

"Uh, yeah su-" She said, getting cut off by White.

"Uh, excuse me, don't you know who I am?" She asked, clearly frustrated.

"Of course." He said, looking her up and down then turning back to Red only to be spun around.

"Then why are you talking to her!?" White asked.

"Because I dont like people who associate my kind as all being somehow affiliated with the White Fang." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Your-you're a Faunus?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, so unless you want things to get ugly, I suggest you leave, now." He said, taking a position where he could easily reach both his katana, which had the name Laticauda carved into it, or his shotgun that had the name Notechis carved on the stock. He also twitched his right foot, a knife catching her attention.

"Of course, Im sorry." She said, clearly not sorry, but retreated anyway.

"Uh, who was that and why dont you like her?" Asked Red, scratching her head, confused.

"Her name is Weiss Schnee, a daughter of the CEO of a company that has access to the biggest privately owned amount of dust, which the White Fang has stolen or destroyed multiple train cars of. The reason I dont like her is she has grown up only knowing Faunus as the bad guys and therefore believes all Faunus to be affiliated with the White Fang in one way or another." He said, turning back towards her, clearly still angry. "By the way, before I go,what would your name happen to be?" He asked, thinking she looked familiar.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose. You?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Cortez." He said, extending his hand.

"Well Jeremy, I think we can be friends." She said, shaking his hand.

"I hope so." He said, walking away. After he reached a few good steps away, he turned and saw a long-haired blonde walk up to her he recognized as the one who destroyed Junior's club. He chuckled to himself, thinking that it was going to be an eventful four years.

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1 of CYPHR of Beacon, if you guys can make a better title, I am open to suggestions, the only catch being it must have CYPHR in it. If you guys enjoyed dont forget to R&amp;R, and any criticism, especially constructive criticism, is welcome as long as it either helps me make the story better or contains no racist remarks, and contains no threats or sayings like "oh your writing sucks, you should go die in a hole" because no one deserves that, even if their writing is not good, I used to suck very badly, so I know how it feels to have those things said. Also, if you feel the story is not long enough, please tell me and I shall make the next part longer.**


	2. Chapter 2:First Day Part II

After he walked inside and found somewhere to stand, he noticed that Weiss was confronting Ruby again. Sighing, he walked over behind Weiss, clearing his throat, making her jump.

"Oh uh, hi. Um, I was just going." She said, speeding away. As he watched Weiss speed away, he heard a whistle coming from his right. He turned and saw the blonde haired woman staring at him, looking him up and down and staring at his weapons.

"Hey, my eyes are up here." He said, snapping his fingers, causing Ruby, who was standing behind Blondie, to wave frantically not to do that.

"Excuse me, what's your name? Blondie?" He said, jumping when Blondie looked at him, her eyes a red instead of a light purple before.

"Excuse me? Blondie? I might grow to like you. But instead of Blondie, you can call me sir!" She said, walking up and grabbing him, causing him to yelp, making her start. "Ah, so we have a dog among us huh?" She said, gripping him harder. After letting the pain subside, he started chuckling.

"I just have one question, well, two but one important one. Have you ever seen something that is the victim of Matter Displacement?" He asked, looking her in the eye.

"No, why?" She asked, letting him go and standing up straight, clearly knowing what he was getting at.

"Do you want to?" He asked, holding up his hand,which had what appeared to be a heatwave floating above it.

"Looks more like a heatwave than anything else." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"I assure you, it isn't. Hold up a book or something, preferably something not valuable." He said, putting his hand down.

"Fine." Said Blondie, holding up a text book of weaponry she borrowed from Ruby.

"Ok. Ruby, you might want to stand back, this can get a little...spreading." He said, knowing he had used a word that made no sense, but not really caring. When she moved, he held his hand up again, and struck the book, causing it to dissolve, one inch at a time, in seemingly slow-motion. After if finished dissolving, Blondie looked at him, clearly impressed.

"Neat trick, what's it do, break down anything to its most basic level, then seperate it to keep it from reforming?" She asked, clearly curious.

"Close enough..." He said, pausing in a silent question for her name.

"Yang, Yang Xiao-Long." She said, extending her hand.

"Jeremy, Jeremy Cortez." He responded, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, but..." she said, crushing his hand unexpectingly. "Instead of Blondie, or Sweatheart, you can either call me Yang or Sir, just so we're clear." She said, releasing his hand.

"Yeah, thought you were the one who destroyed Junior's club." He said, clinching his hand.

"Hey, he hit first. He called me Blondie AND Sweatheart. Not a wise move." She said, examining her fingernails.

"I can tell." He responded through clenched teeth. Suddenly, a part of the room was wrapped in darkness, while the rest of the room got brighter.

"Light Displacement." They all three said at once.

"It's only the first day and I already know it's gonna be an interesting year." Said Jeremy, shaking his head. As he finally brought feelings other than pain to his hand, he noticed that there were several clones of a person running through the crowd.

"This school is going to be under siege by strange semblances for the next four years, first mine, then Light Displacement, and now Advanced Astral Projection." Said Jeremy, shaking his head in utter disbelief. After a few minutes, Professor Ozpin gave a speech and welcomed everyone to Beacon. A few minutes later he was talking about Initiation and Jeremy knew that already some people were not listening. He decided to change that. When Ozpin was finished and about to leave, he weaved through the crowd, putting on his helmet and turning on the visor. When he reached the edge he gave a small yelp n pain when someone stepped on his foot, catching Ozpin's attention.

"Ah you must be a new student, I like your helmet, the visor is especially tricky I imagine." He said, nodding in approval. Jeremy turned off the visor, his eyes glowing bright yellow.

"You have no idea how hard it was to incorporate." He said, taking it off. "I appreciate the design, but why the yelp?" Asked Ozpin, drawing him away and to the sides. "Im a wolf Faunus sir...plus someone stepped on my foot." Jeremy said, cutting to the point.

"Rather straightforward aren't we?" Said Ozpin, chuckling.

"Maybe a little, I just want to say that I would like to be kept away from Weiss Schnee at all costs, not sure how long I can ignore her discrimination." Jeremy said, his eyes glazing over.

"Has she directly discriminated against you?" Asked Ozpin, facing him.

"No, but I can feel it coming off her in waves when she's around me. I may have terrified her earlier, but if she continues to discriminate Faunus in general, I can't guarantee her well-being, maybe she'll live, but I can't guarantee it." He said, aware that what he said could get him expelled if he took to those words.

"Did you ever feel pressured to join the White Fang, Jeremy?" Ozpin asked, catching Jeremy off-guard.

"No sir, while I dont agree with their actions, they have a reason. A good one too. It may not be justifiable, but they are really just tired of being pushed around. We have been discriminated for a long time, and you need to start taking larger strides to fixing that." He said after a few minutes of thinking.

"Good. And I understand your frustration, you have a right to be frustrated, I am as well and I agree we need to take longer strides." Ozpin said, smiling at him. "Now go back to the other students, I appreciate the talk, but I have things that need to be ready for Initiation." He said, sending him on his way back. After arriving back at the group, Ruby was looking for him.

"Where did you go?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I had a talk with Ozpin is all." He said, turning when he heard someone shouting.

"I think Initiation is starting soon, better go get ready." He said, turning to put his helmet on and walking towards the doors that lead to the Beacon Cliff.


	3. Chapter 3:Initiation Part I

After the first day was over and the students were awake, Ozpin made an announcement that today was Initiation.

When Jeremy awoke, he saw that there were a few other Faunus' in the crowd, he saw a girl in black and white with a sword on her back with cat ears, hidden in a bow, as well as a few others. The most notable but least conspicuous being a bear, bat, lizard, and snake faunus, all displaced throughout the room.

After the speech, they were all lead outside and to Beacon Cliff, where Jeremy noticed that there were silver pedestals that they stood on.

He heard some kid down the line ask about parachutes and how they would land, to which he scoffed at his stupidity.

"I sure hope that we get along with the people we become partnered with, don't you?" Someone next to him asked him, causing him to lose focus.

"I think we just pair up with whoever we meet eye contact with first, that way we get a chance to meet people we dont know, and the four people who grab the same kind of relic get into a team." Jeremy responded, making the man next to him look at him in wonder.

"Do a lot of research, don't we?" The man asked, making a sound that was either a compliment or an attempt at a compliment.

"Dont you? I alway find everything I possibly can before I go somewhere, even here. Down there, in case you don't know, there are Grimm, Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermore, Boarbatusks, and maybe even a few Deathstalkers and others. We kill whatever we come across, or we may just be the first Hunters in the history of Beacon to die on the day of Initiation." Jeremy said, seeing that the man behind the one he was talking to has been launched. "See ya later." Jeremy said, confusing the other man, until he was launched. "See ya later." Jeremy said to the man on his right, noticing it was the snake Faunus he saw earlier.

When the Faunus looked at him, he smiled a friendly smile before being launched. As he was flying through the air, he pulled out his shotgun and katana, shooting in frint of himself to slow his self down, then stabbing a tree to his left and pulling it back out before too much pressure was put on the blade. As he swung his self around the tree, he landed on a branch then sheathed his katana and putting his shotgun back into its magnetic attachment field on his back.

He jumped down from the tree, rolling to avoid any broken or sprained limbs that would slow him down. When he was on his feet, he heard someone crashing through the trees and saw the bear Faunus land, absorbing the damage into his Aura, almost completely draining it. Jeremy walked over to him and helped him up, noticing that his Aura refilled surpisingly fast.

"Thanks, I thought my Aura would fail and I'd end up being a pancake. The names Yarushika by the way, Yarushika Akagi." He said, dusting himself off. "

Nice to meet you, names Jeremy, Jeremy Cortez." Jeremy responded, noticing that Yarushika's helmet was like his. "I see you got a helmet to signify you being a Faunus." Jeremy said, startling Yarushika.

"Uh, yeah. How could you tell?" He asked, curious.

"Well the armor is a dead giveaway, at least to me, what wih the bear tail disguised as a handle for the whip mode of your armor. The colors of your armor is also an obvious giveaway." Jeremy said, walking around him.

"And here I thought I was being inconspicuous." Yarushika said, chuckling lightly.

"A little, but still obvious to the trained eye. Anyways, we need to find the relics, then get out of here before we come across something that can and will try to kill us." Jeremy said, walking in the diretion he had been thrown.

"What, no small talk?" Asked Yarushika, throwing his arms in the air.

"No, we find the relics, then get out, while killing any Grimm that get in our way." Jeremy responded, continuing to walk in the same direction.

"Seems like a good idea." Yarushika said, following him. After running for a few minutes, they came upon a clearing wih three other people coming out the opposite end.

They all walked to the ruins where the relics were sitted, grabbing the oddly odd amount of Black Rook pieces, leaving no relics left. When he was done examining his relic, he noticed that the other people that grabbed the same relics were the other Faunus' that he had seen the day before.

"Now, lets get out of here." Jeremy said, the group completely unaware that they were surrounded by Beowolves.


	4. Chapter 4:Initiation Part II

While looking at the relic pieces, which Jeremy deduced as being Old World chess pieces, or at least based on them, he thought he heard something. Looking around, he noticed flashes of black, white, and red in the trees surrounding the open space they were in. "We have company." He said, putting the relic in his pocket and grabbing his shotgun, which was also the main sheath to Laticuada, his telescopic katana. He drew it, deciding to keep his shotgun there for now. He stood there while the others drew their weapons, figuring that the Grimm were Beowolves, he warned them as such, and was not disappointed.

As the Grimm rushed out of the woods, Jeremy sliced ones head, pulling out his shotgun and blowing it off. He noticed that there were more Grimm than he had thought, and groaned to himself. He killed a few more Grimm, and, upon noticing that the others were not doing as good as him, decided to use his Semblance. He drew power from the matter around him, then threw his arms out, creating a wave that started to dissolve the Grimm.

He noticed that, while good fighters, the others were not doing as well as they should have, considering they were even at Beacon. "Hey Jeremy, I could use some help over here!" Yarushika shouted, shooting a few Grimm with his rifle, and slicing and stabbing others with his sword.

"Coming!" Jeremy said, jumping over a Beowolf and shooting it in the back. Upon reaching Yarushika, Jeremy shot a few Grimm, and used his Semblance once again, creating a wide hole in the group of Grimm. After he used his Semblance the second time he started to feel a bit dizzy and, moving to the center, fainted upon reaching the ruins.

Jeremy was walking through a ruined part of Vytal, noticing that there were people running in the opposite way of Junior's club, which was not something you saw everyday. As he walked towards Junior's club, he noticed that a small girl in red was doing the same thing, but from further away. As he neared the club, the saw a small group of thugs harassing someone.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Jeremy asked, standing behind the group. "Nothing you need to worry about." Responded one of the thugs, turning to him. "If your in my way then it is my problem." Jeremy retorted, standing in a defensive position. "If you don't move on pet, you are going to get hurt." Said another thug, turning to him.

The thugs attacked, each in no way what so ever coordinated. Jeremy easily deflected their attacks, knocking each one out in turn. After he knocked them out, he made sure that they wouldn't sneak up on him when he walked away by snapping their necks.

After he was sure he would be safe, he continued on to Junior's club. Upon reaching it, he saw and heard a big explosion, noticing Junior fly out of a window, landing at the girl in red's feet. After Junior landed, he saw a girl with long, curly yellow hair jump out of the window and interact with the girl in red.

With a start, he woke up, seeing that the last of the Grimm were dissolving. "Wha-what happened?" He said groaning and rubbing his head. "Well, you fainted and we killed the remaining Grimm, and we have been sitting here now for..." Yarushika paused, checking the time. "Thirty minutes." He said, putting his scroll away.

"Oh, wow. Anyway, lets get back to the cliff and get to Beacon." Jeremy said, standing up. "Yeah, lets go." One of the other initiates said, walking towards the cliff.

After reaching the cliff, Jeremy realized something, something potentially journey ending. "Uh, how do we get up there, exactly?" Asked Yarushika, looking up the cliff face. "I guess we climb." Said Jeremy, pulling out his katana

*Five hours later*

After reaching the top, Jeremy collapsed on the ground, along with Yarushika and the others. "I never thought I would hate cardio workout." Jeremy said, chuckling, then grunting when Yarushika lightly elbowed him, driving what little breath was left out of him.

After they were all rested, they stood up and walked back to Beacon, not even noticing the Giant Nevermore get decapitated some distance away.


	5. Chapter 5:Teams and Backstory Part I

As Jeremy and his new friends walked down the hall, Jeremy suddenly thought of domething that he had thought was odd. "Hey guys, did anyone else think it was odd that there were five of the relics? I mean, I know the relics are based off the Old World game called Chess, but usually there are only four of each piece save for the pawn, king, and queen, so why in the world would they use five?" He asked, stopping to ponder it.

"I think they just messed up and those were the only pieces left from the other teams picking one, I mean, what other reason was there, unless they knew that there would be a number of Faunus enough for a team, but with an extra member." Yarushika replied, continuing to walk.

Satisfied with the current answer, Jeremy followed the others to the auditorium, where they would be split into teams.

"And last but not least, Jeremy Cortez, Yarushika Akagi, José Pierre, Hecter Gonzalez, and Luke Rynosoma. They grabbed the Black Rook pieces, and are the members of Team CYPHR, I hope that they can prove to the skeptical that a Faunus is equal, if not better, to a normal human being when it comes to being a Hunter. That is all." Ozpin finally finished, stepping off to the side to let the students react how they will, noticing with disdain that a third if not more students were disgusted and left.

"Hey Jeremy, I dont think people like the idea of an all Faunus team." Luke said, leaning in to whisper to him. "Well, we'll just have to do what Ozpin said and prove them we can be equal if not better than them, and show them what it's like to really be hated, if that's what it takes." Jeremy replied, popping his neck to make it seem like just an ache, but to the rest of Team CYPHR it was clear he was ready to make a move if necessary.

"What do you think will happen now Jeremy? I mean, we have teams, so what do we do now?" Hecter asked, voicing all of their questions in one go. "We do what we're told, at least concerning the professors and Ozpin, but we take nothing and give nothing to others who refuse to see us as more than animals. There is a Schnee in this school in case you didn't know." Jeremy said, disdain clear in his voice as he voiced the name they all had a disliking to, save for Yarushika.

"Why do you hate the Schnee's, especially Weiss?" Asked Yarushika, tilting his head in curiosity. "You know they say the ones you pick on the most are the ones you like." He said, knowing what would happen but finding it hilarious all the same.

"Yes, I know they say that, but the reason I have a disliking for Weiss in particular, well, its a long story that we don't have the time for. And before we go to wherever we're going, can we all agree to go by tye nicknames of our Faunus species, at least in our own presence.?" Jeremy asked, knowing a few wouldn't like that but would feel obligated as he was the leader. "And before you answer, ignore the fact that I am leader and respond like we've been friends for, well, the longest possible time before you trust them with your life." He said, stopping Hecter before he could respond.

"Well, I dont like it, but I say we do it, even if you weren't leader, I'd still support the idea, at least when we're alone." José said, shrugging his shoulders in a so-so kind of way.

"So we are agreed, right?" Luke asked, looking at everyone. "Guess so." Responded Hecter, and, against his better judgment, decided to suggest something when they got a dorm.

As they walked to their assigned dorm, Hecter was impatient to arrive, even though it was warmer in the hallways, and he knew Luke shared his feelings.

Upon arriving, they noticed how the beds were placed and, upon hearing Team RWBY had done, chose to make bunkbeds, but more sturdy and with more support.

When they had finished, Jeremy walked to talk with Ozpin to see if they could get an extra bed, because if not, things would get awkward if no one had brought a sleeping bag.

"And you need an extra bed because you wish to keep things from getting awkward between whoever has to share a bed?" Asked Ozpin once Jeremy was finished. "Yes sir, if possible." Jeremy replied, standing straighter in a discreet attempt to get rid of a pinch in his underwear.

"I'll see what I can do Jeremy." Ozpin said, after he had thought about it for a few minutes. "Thank you sir." Jeremy said, turning to go out the door and to the elevator. "Oh and Jeremy, I would like to get to know your backstory, and how you Voided contact with the White Fang, seeing as, from what I hear, they go from village to village seeking new recruits in all of the four kingdoms." Ozpin said, stopping Jeremy in his tracks.

"Well, remember when I said I was never pressured into joining the White Fang?" Jeremy asked, walking back and sitting down. "Yes, and you responded no, so either you lied or you didn't tell me the whole truth." Ozpin said, sitting up straight.

"I was never pressured becuase I was born into it, sir. My family were members here, in Vale, before they moved and I was born, attempting to hide from the White Fang, but you can't escape the past, it always comes back for one last bite of the cake, well, thats what my mom always told me. They were found out because, as we both know, children have no idea how to keep their mouth's shut, so when I found out, I immediatly told my few friends, who reported it and the White Fang found out, then came and killed them when I was fifteen, having had trouble to find them for ten years. I was never sent to combat school, but I eid learn how to fight, and my weapons are the only thing I have left of them, my katana is my father's, and my shotgun my mother's." Jeremy said, hanging his head.

"I assume you will tell your friends, as they would want to know everything they possibly could about their leader, and that includes what you just told me." Ozpin said, not even reacting to the news in a negative, or positive, way, just taking it in.

"I will, I think that Hecter may be the first to ask, truth be told, he seemed to have something on his mind." Jeremy said, politely excusing himelf to leave.

Upon arriving back at the dorm, he told them that Ozpin was working on getting a new bed and that whoever didn't get one would have to sleep either on the floor or whoever was willing to share.

"So, I was wondering Jeremy, you wouldn't happen to be the son of those ex-White Fang members that were killed in Mistral would you?" Hecter asked, making ecveryone look from him to Jeremy, having suspected it but too afraid of the backlash they feared would come from it to ask.

"Yeah, actually, I am. Although, to be honest, they never talked to me about it until I overheard one of them, my mother, talking about it and told a friend, who reported it and then, the White Fang found out, and we were on the run for ten years. They finally caught up with us, and when they did, it was an absolute slaughter, they spared no chance. They filled them with so much lead and blades, that they may as well have been test dummies in a weapons course." Jeremy said, earning shocked silence and a new level of silent respect from his team, not knowing that Ruby Rose was right outside their door, having come to congraduate Jeremy.

After he finished, there was a knock on their door. Jeremy got up to get it and, upon opening it, was surprised to find Ruby there.

"Hey, I just wanted to congradgulate you on getting your own team, and I hope that you show all the doubters that you are just as good as they are, or even better." Ruby said, rubbing her arm awkwardly. "In all honesty, I should be thanking you, you actually, believe it or not, pulled me out of a dark spell when you blew up part of the bridge. I was suffering from, well, not so much depression, but more of a spell where I was just dark, in mood and thought. I tend not to show those sides because I work so hard for people to accept me, that, when they do, they expect me to be tough and not show anything but good things. So, really, thank you for your help, and congratulations on getting your own team as well, but watch out for Wiess, if she makes any remarks, just, keep her away from me, I do not want to end up with any more blood on my hands." Jeremy said, a dark shadow in his eyes the entire time he was speaking.

"I shall do my best, and I am kinda curious why you hate Wiess." Ruby said, taking a stance Jeremy knew all to well.

"Lets just say that when tragedy struck, Weiss was there, but just to prove how much like animals we are, she even tried to have me put in a cage when I tried to bite her for making me angry, well, maybe not really a cage, but close enough." He said, shame, regret, and anger in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, making Jeremy awkward, feeling he would like to keep his friend.

"A hate bombing from another Faunus, one who supported the White Fang and didn't take kindly to people he knew trash-talking them." He replied, and, knowing it was the best answer she would get, accepted it for now and left.

"I think someone has a crush." Luke said, grinning from ear to ear, which, seeing as he was a snake Faunus, was easy.

"No, she just wanted to congratulate me on getting my own team." Jeremy said, blushing profusely.

"Yeah, thats how it all starts, you congradgulate them, and then it builds from there, just you wait." Luke said, still grinning.

"Leave him alone Luke, he has enough on his mind." Yarushika said, standing up from his sitting position to tower over Luke. "Right, sorry Jeremy." Luke said, his smile fading quickly.

"Its fine, I know your just playing." Jeremy said, sitting down.

As CYPHR made idle chitchat, Ruby Rose was in her own dorm, trying to process what she had heard...

**Hey guys Price here and I just wanted to say thank you so much for getting to and past 100 views in just four days, I never really expected it to happen so fast so it is a pleasant surprise and I am grateful for your support**


	6. Chapter 6:Teams and Backstory Part II

**Hey guys Price here and just in case you were wondering,****the reason I changed the typing in a previous chapter, is because it was suggested to me, so that is the reason it will change again in this chapter and the next, and then change more if other people suggest ways to improve it even more, so I just put this here in case people were wondering why the typing changed, and this is why. Also, remember, OC's are accepted, I have no problem with it, so if you want an OC, tell me with a short bio(that includes back stories), weapon names, character names, semblances, symbols(and where they are located), armor/clothes colors, and what the armor looks like. Last message, if you see any typos or errors, tell me and I will change it(Beta readers appreciated as well if you want), and in this chapter, there will be a fight(more a sparring match but you know what I mean), and the Team CYPHR theme song, It's Over When It's Over by Falling In Reverse, will play through the battle, as well as another song if I run through the lyrics before the fight is complete.**

As Jeremy woke up, he noticed that everyone was asleep, and it was still dark. Groaning, he looked at his clock, which read four o'clock AM.

"Anyone else awake?" He said, not bothering to whisper, wanting everyone awake but not wanting to do it by foghorn or air horn. He was surprised when someone answered.

"Yeah, been that way for about an hour, and I regret letting Luke sleeping with me, he is currently on top of me," Hecter replied, and, realizing what he said, he quickly saved himself by adding, "I mean, half on top of me." He said, making Jeremy chuckle.

"I knew what you meant, but thanks for fixing yourself anyway." He said, standing up and stretching, hearing a satisfying pop in his back and neck.

Jeremy walked over to his armor stand, which he had brought to avoid getting it lost in the sea of clothes he had brought for every possible event, occasion, date, and season.

Jeremy quickly grabbed his day clothes, then grabbed his armor, as well as his helmet in its necklace form. He laughed when he remembered the people's astonishment when he first made it, before it had it's visor, which he had added a few year later after he had taken a punch to the face, which had never happened because he had always said that the teeth were sharp and folded out, which was obviously a lie.

"So, do you think you could, you know, help me?" Hecter asked, squirming uncomfortably under Luke's upper body.

"Yeah, sure, after I take a shower and get dressed." Jeremy said, walking to the showers, which he knew the location of as he had memorized a map of Beacon Academy before coming.

As he entered the shower room, he noticed the girl everyone but that one weird blond guy was walking from her dorm, so he approached.

"Hey, Pyrrha Nikos right? My name is Jeremy, and I was surprised when I saw you here two days ago, kinda sucks you got that blond guy, Jaune Arc, I think his name was, as your leader, you could do much better with a team, even if you do have two good fighters as your other members." He said, noticing the look of anger in her narrowed eyes when he mentioned how bad Jaune was.

"He's a nice guy, he's smart, and he's a good tactician, from what I've seen so far." She responded, not reacting to his eyes, which gave away the Wolf in him. "So I actually think he's a good guy, the fact he doesn't recognize me makes me feel better too, it's been awhile since that happened. He seems like the kinda guy that treats someone like everyone else, no matter who or what they are." She said, finally nodding at his eyes in acknowledgement.

"So, no reaction huh? You are aware I'm a Faunus, right?" He said, the last part sarcastic as they both knew she knew.

"So? Why does that matter?" She said, shrugging in indifference.

"You are the second person besides Ozpin to treat me like a normal person, you know that? If you were the first, I'd be even more impressed than I already am." He said, staring her down to try and judge how she fought with her weapon and shield.

"In case you didn't notice, I think we both need a shower, so unless you move, I may have to use Miló and Akoúo̱ on you." She said, walking past him, knowing she could easily follow through on that but not wanting to.

"Right." He said, walking back to the shower room.

After getting out of the shower, he changed and walked out as his team walked in, getting knocked over by the sudden and unexpected impact.

"Sorry Jeremy, I didn't know you were in here." Yarushika said, backing up.

"It's fine man, really. Mostly my fault for thinking you would still be sleeping, it's only four thirty after all." He said, allowing Luke to pull him up, then dusting himself off.

While his team was showering, Pyrrha walked out, having had found a knot in her boot's laces. She walked past without saying anything, and Jeremy did nothing to acknowledge her either.

After his team walked out, he pushed himself off the wall and started walking towards the cafeteria, having had noticed Jaune walking to get dressed, his blue one piece still on and his clothes and armor laying on his left arm, his right arm swinging.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, he got his tray, as did his team, and noticed Ruby beckoning him to come sit.

He sat down next to her and started eating slowly as to avoid an upset stomach, which happened when he ate wolfishly(pun intended).

As he ate, he noticed Weiss staring at him with disappointment in her eyes, but said nothing as she knew both Ruby and Yang knew and liked him.

"So uh, who's the person with the bow?" He asked, nodding to the girl in black, white, and dark purple.

"Her names Blake, she's awesome." Ruby said between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes, choking lightly, but fixing it when a quick gulp.

He leaned across the table, extending his hand and smiling politely. "Ah, hi Blake, my name's Jeremy, Jere-"

"I know who you are, and your parents." She said, looking at him coldly.

"Oh, well then, I uh, think I should go." He said, his smile fading, ignoring Ruby who asked him what was wrong, then hearing her ask Blake what she was talking about, but no answer from the secret Faunus.

He stood up and walked to the table his team was sitting at, now only picking at his food subconsciously.

_'__How in the world does she know that? The only people I've told are my team, and I know they didn't tell, so how did she kno-' _he thought, pausing as a sudden, dark realization hit him. His parents had known Blake Belladonna's parents when they were in the White Fang.

He sat up quickly and looked at Blake, narrowing his eyes and standing up, telling his teammates he was going to the training room to work on something he had thought up to improve his speed and agility.

He walked to Team RWBY's dorm and, making sure no one was watching, opened it, staring in amazement at the fact they had kept the beds up and the way they had just strewn everything everywhere. Walking to what he assumed was Blake's bed, he searched everywhere, only stopping when he felt the cold tip of steel touch his neck.

"What are you doing in my stuff?" Blake asked, stepping back so he could stand up straight and face her.

"Following up on a suspicion I had." He said, noticing the blade had a hook on it near the tip, and shivered at the fact of why it was there.

"And what would that be?" She asked, circling him to make sure he wouldn't make a move on her should he get any ideas.

"Well, you obviously know all about me, so I was seeing if I was right in a theory I had on how you knew that, and I found what I was looking for." He said, trying to goad her into attacking him.

"Oh yeah, and what exactly would that be?" She asked, curious but still stone faced.

"Well, the proof is right here in front of me, the fact you suspected where I was going and felt the obligation to stop me, confirms what I thought, that you have something to hide." He said, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to make out any mistake and take advantage of it.

"And what would I have to hide that you thought necessary to investigate?" She asked, knowing what he was trying to do.

"Well," He said, leaning in to whisper to her. "You were good friends with Adam Taurus after all." He said, leaning away and smiling.

"Ho-how do you know that?" She asked, her anger rising.

"My parents knew yours." He said, still smiling at her reaction.

Blake released a cry of anger and, finding she couldn't kill him, sliced a bed post in anger and sheathed Gambol Shroud, walking out, nearly walking into Yang with her head down.

"Hey Blake, I was wondering where you were at." Yang said, slipping past her friend and walking in.

Blake walked down the hall, smirking when she heard Ember Celica firing and Jeremy getting thrown out the door, screaming in terror as Yang dragged him back in.

After getting the crap beat out of him by Yang, he walked back to his dorm to rest, surprised when he saw that Ruby was standing outside the door. She rushed over to him, asking what had happened.

"Your nut of a sister beat the crap out of me." He said, flinching when she touched his ribs, which he was certain Yang had broken all of.

"Why would she do that?" Ruby asked, pulling her hands away and looking at him with innocent curiosity.

"I got into an argument with Blake, she pushed me into your dorm on accident, where Yang walked in while I was getting out of a pile of her and Blake's dirty clothes, she overreacted, and then beat the crap out of me, I have never been so scared for my life before." He said, shuddering.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Yang wouldn't hurt you that bad, well, not on purpose." Ruby said, after thinking about her first words for a few seconds.

"Gee thanks, you're a real help you know." He said sarcastically. "I think she broke all of my ribs." He said, clutching his chest when a sharp influx of pain from a hard breath hit him like a freight train.

"I hope you get better before the fights today, that would suck if your team couldn't fight just because of an argument which lead to a lot of broken ribs." Ruby said, walking with him to his bed and sitting down beside of him.

"I agree, I would really like to fight, even though we have a number advantage against all the other teams. I'm not really sure it would be a fair fight if he let all five of us fight, even though your team and Team JNPR have amazing fighters, JNPR has Pyrrha Nikos, and you have Yang." He said, almost saying 'a former White Fang member', but stopped himself, because he didn't want to ruin Blake, which surprised him. '_Why do I feel an obligation to help her? Do I, like her?' _He thought, shaking his head in frustration at the thought. '_Impossible! She was a member of the White Fang! But, then again, so were my parents.' _He thought, wanting to hit himself for thinking that.

"Uh, Jeremy? Can I ask you something?" Ruby asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Yeah, sure. Anything." He said, kind of scared at what she may want to know.

"I heard your parents were a part of the White Fang before you were born from Blake, is it true?" She asked, looking at him, almost on the verge of tears.

He was shocked, not only had Blake ratted him out, but told Ruby? No, that was too far, he wasn't going to take that. Without a single word, he rose and walked out, leaving Ruby to wonder whether his response was hurtful, relieving, or scary.

'_What will he do? Perhaps I shouldn't have told him I heard it from Blake.' _She thought, nervous.

As Jeremy walked to the elevator leading to Ozpin's office, he was contemplating what he was going to say and do.

Upon reaching his office, Jeremy immediately made a beeline for Ozpin, who was talking to Glynda Goodwitch.

"Match. Now. Me and Blake Belladonna." He said, interrupting Glynda.

"Jeremy, I understand you may be angry, but I cannot just conduct a sparring match as soon as a student asks for one." Ozpin said, turning to him in surprise. "I need to get the approval of the other combatant and a time free for the match when no students will be there."Ozpin explained, making Jeremy step closer.

"I don't care, any students there are happy to join in, as for the approval, I don't think you'll have trouble. She has gone too far and she needs to be taught a lesson." He said, making Glynda step back in surprise, before remembering he was a Wolf Faunus and was extremely bound by honor and fights for dominance.

"Fine. If you wish for a fight, you can have one. The only exception, the obvious one, you can't kill her." Ozpin said, making Jeremy step back in surprise.

"Fine. I'll go and get ready. Just make sure everyone knows." Jeremy said, turning and walking to the elevator.

-**_Meanwhile in Team RWBY's dorm_**-

"You went too far Blake!" Yang shouted, pushing her down onto her bed. It was immediately after Ruby had come back and told them, save for Weiss obviously, what had happened, and they heard Ozpin announce a fight between Jeremy and Blake.

"Well, what would you have done?" Blake asked, standing up and getting face to face with Yang.

"He's going to kill you Blake! Why do you never think before you speak when you're mad?" Yang asked, throwing her arms in the air in anger, Ember Celica ready for use.

"I didn't think he would do this!" Blake shouted, walking out to get ready.

"Blake! Get back here now!" Yang shouted, going to chase her, but stopped when she felt Ruby grab her arm.

"She made her choice, Yang. Let her face the consequences." Ruby said, shocking Yang at her coldness.

"Sis, why didn't you try to stop Blake?" Yang asked, kneeling down to look her in the eyes.

"I had no reason to, Jeremy has a right to ask for a fight, and Blake has the right to accept or deny it. She chose to accept it." Ruby said, walking out the door to go to the stands to get a seat, leaving Yang to stand and stare after her.

Blake walked into the sparring room, surprised to see that already all the students in Beacon were watching from the stands.

She noticed that Jeremy was on the other side, his helmet on, scaring her, causing her cat instincts go nuts with fear.

After the doors closed, Jeremy started to walk forward, stopping in the center. She started to walk to the center, when suddenly a shot ran out and he was charging with his katana flying through the air and extending, having leaned forward to fire it at an angle to grab it when running at her.

She quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud, the music in the background, which she recognized as an Old World song, started playing.

_I've got my life laid out in front of me like roads drawn on a map._

She fired a full clip at Jeremy, though he dodged them.

_I've had so many times where I slipped off the beaten path._

He grabbed his katana and swung, almost hitting her, her cat reflexes helping her dodge it.

_I took the time to see the picture and for what it's worth._

He pulled out his shotgun and sent her flying singed, the fire and lightning dust combo singing her hair and some skin.

_I'd walk a thousand miles without my shoes to make it work._

He put his shotgun back, grabbing his katana and rushing her again.

_I swore to God that I'm never coming back._

She hesitated, seeing his face through the helmet for the first time, which was enough to let him get a solid hit on her.

_Kept my faith when I was clapped._

He struck again, kicking her so hard she was knocked against the wall, creating a crack in it.

_Staring at the wall through a crack in the floor._

She pushed herself up, noticing her aura was completely drained.

_And these metal doors-they've got me trapped._

She decided to use her Shadow Clones as a distraction while she regenerated her aura, summoning one when he shot his shotgun.

_I gotta remind myself that my mind is strong so I won't lose my head._

She used it again when he swung with his katana and kicked him back to catch her breath for a second.

_I've got my demons that I fight with every little thought and every breath._

Jeremy stumbled back, then grabbed his throwing knife and threw it, causing Blake to summon a Shadow Clone, then struck with his katana when she was distracted by the haze of her Shadow Clone dispersing.

_I wear my heart up on my sleeve so my soul's exposed._

The knife handle hit her, making her stumble, then blocked when she saw the blade of the katana come through her dispersing Shadow Clone.

_And I carry this disease, the weight of the holy ghost._

The block sent her flying again, but this time she used a Shadow Clone to absorb her impact.

_God, can you hear me? God is missing._

Blake used Gambol Shroud to keep him at bay with it attached to her ribbon.

_Take it back, take it back, my friend._

Jeremy shot with his shotgun again, knocking her down and causing the crowd to cheer.

_All the things that you said about the end._

Blake threw Gambol Shroud, then pulled the ribbon, pulling the trigger and sending it back at Jeremy's back.

_This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over._

Jeremy dodged the gun, then shot it, sending it off course and imbedding in the wall.

_Give it up, give it up, my friend._

Blake tried to remove Gambol Shroud from the wall, but couldn't.

_The score is settled even if you won't admit._

She struggled for a few more seconds, then pulled it hard, making it bend when it came out.

_Sun is down, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over._

Jeremy grabbed Blake from behind, only to be elbowed in the face and sent stumbling back.

_You've got your life laid out in front of you like a car crash._

He recovered quickly, swinging his katana and almost cutting the ribbon.

_Unconscious at the wheel 'cause you were driving too fast._

Blake kicked Jeremy back, then swung Gambol Shroud in it's sword form, missing by a few inches.

_But if you took the time to check your rear-view mirror._

Jeremy attracted his throwing knife and swung with his katana, fired his shotgun, then threw his knife, hard pressing Blake to keep the Shadow Clones coming.

_You'd see the things you're driving from are your biggest fears._

Jeremy noticed that Ruby was in the stands watching him, and it distracted him enough for Blake to kick him away.

_You gotta get back up from the wreckage above and walk right through the fire._

Jeremy rolled for a few seconds and stopped, standing up and his left hand distorted with what looked like a heat wave, but knew it was his semblance from what Yang had told her.

_No matter what happens, the fact is that the flames keep getting higher._

Jeremy charged at her, trying to touch her, and hit a section of her bow, which she cut before it could spread.

_You gotta keep it going, keep tiptoeing through the fire and the flames and the pain of knowing._

Jeremy hit the wall next to her, which only dissolved a few inches in every direction before stopping.

_That the world is dark, gotta keep on going, gotta give that spark, keep on glowing._

Blake shoved his hand away and kicked it up, turning him around and kicking him away.

_I wear my heart up on my sleeve so my soul's exposed._

Jeremy turned into the spin, swinging his katana and making a small and shallow cut appear on her cheek.

_And I carry this disease, the weight of the holy ghost._

Blake leapt back, using a Shadow Clone to send her further back.

_God, can you hear me? God is missing._

Blake shot Gambol Shroud into her Shadow Clone, missing Jeremy who slid under it and kicked her legs out from under her.

_Take it back, take it back, my friend._

Jeremy pulled out his shotgun and shot, Blake barely dodging in time and getting more singed hair.

_All the things that you said about the end_

Jeremy shot again, hitting Blake this time, and sending her flying.

_This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over._

Blake landed, rolled, and pulled herself up, shooting at Jeremy.

_Give it up, give it up, my friend._

Jeremy dodged the shots, then rushed at her.

_The score is settled even if you won't admit._

Blake dodged the charge and shot at his feet, making him stumble and trip.

_Sun is down, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over._

Jeremy rolled and stopped, reacquired his throwing knife from the other side of the room.

_So please, please, just let me make my peace._

He threw it, narrowly missing her and cutting her shirt, drawing a little blood.

_I refuse to let your words be the death of me._

Blake shot at Jeremy, who dodged it and kicked her away.

_Please, please, just let me live my life._

Jeremy shot at Blake again, clicking empty, and she dodged.

_Stop living in my shadow and just make it right_

Blake saw her chance and fired at Jeremy a few more times, which he dodged all of.

_It's over, it's over, make it right._

Gambol Shroud clicked empty, allowing Jeremy to kick her away.

_Take it back, take it back, my friend._

Blake loaded Dust rounds into Gambol Shroud, having brought them just in case.

_All the things that you said about the end._

Jeremy spun, his attack having bounced off her Shadow Clone

_This is it, this is me telling you it ain't over 'til it's over._

Blake kicked at Jeremy while he was distracted and missed because he wasn't standing there anymore.

_Give it up, give it up, my friend._

Jeremy disappeared and reappeared behind Blake, who turned too slow.

_The score is settled even if you won't admit._

Jeremy swung his katana at Blake, who had been shocked by his teleportation.

_Sun is up, final hour without a doubt, it's over when it's over._

Blake dodged the swing and didn't see his foot until it was too late.

_It's over, it's over (it's over)._

Jeremy kicked Blake in the head, sending her flying to the middle of the room.

_This is it, this is me telling it you it ain't over 'til it's over._

Blake, hit the ground, unconscious, making Jeremy the victor.

As Jeremy walked through the hall to his dorm, he kept mulling over and over a single thought until he fell asleep.

_'__Why do I feel like something is missing?'_

**Hey guys, sorry for the length, but I hope you like it, and if you think it is too long, do not be afraid to tell me. The word count will now be listed at the end of every chapter. I know this has nothing to do with backstory, but I honestly make this story up as I go. Chapter word count: 4,102**


	7. Chapter 7:It's A Date! Part I

**Hey guys Price here with another AN(Author Note for the people who don't know), and I'm curious, do you want me to try and make each chapter at least 3,000 words long at the minimum? If so, what is the maximum word count you want for each chapter? Last thing, I swear. Did you catch on to the glorious birth of a new ship(and possible love triangle) last chapter? If so, do you like it and want me to continue it, or not? And if you didn't, I shall put more hints in. Now, onto the story that is CYPHR Of Beacon Year 1(and year 2, and 3, and 4...if you want a follow up series that is)**

Jeremy walked down the hall the next morning, unsure of where he was going. He knew he should eat, but he didn't want to. He had beat Blake, even if he had tried to kill her with his semblance.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Blake stepped in front of him until he smacked into her, knocking both of them down.

"Whoa! Blake watch where you're going, jeez. What do you want anyway?" He asked, rubbing his rear.

"I just wanted to say, that, well, you fought really well, and I hope we can put it behind us." She said, rubbing her arm awkwardly, making him realize she was finding it extremely difficult to do this, to apologize.

"Yeah, yeah of course. I'm sorry if I gave you a concussion or anything, I wasn't really myself during our fight, I wanted to fight, but something in the back of my mind, just, did not want to, I guess." He said, also finding it hard to apologize and admit what he was, even if it came off as feeling guilty, he knew it was more than that.

"Anyway I should be going, I smell like a rotting animal carcass." He said, slightly cringing at his own words.

"Right, me too. The going part, not the smelling part." She said, saving herself an embarrassing moment.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, as well as a few attempts to shuffle past each other, each failing, when Blake thought to herself; '_What the heck,' _and grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, then ran off to the cafeteria for breakfast, blushing profusely.

_'__What just happened?' _He thought to himself, touching his lips lightly and staring into space. Deciding to go to breakfast, he turned and walked to the cafeteria, not noticing Ruby leaning around the corner behind him, who had seen everything.

_'__Crap, why does the first man I meet that I actually like have to fall in love with another lady on my own team?'_ She thought to herself for a minute, and then went to the cafeteria herself.

Upon reaching the cafeteria, Blake grabbed her tray and ate quickly, not stopping to talk with her friends, nearly running into Ruby who was walking in herself, knocking them both down.

"Oh, sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to." Blake said, extending her arm in a request for her to let her pull her up.

Ruby accepted, grunting at how much it hurt when you landed on your rear, even on carpeted floor. "Thanks, I should have been paying attention." Ruby said, smiling and walking past her to get her breakfast.

_'__I cannot believe I did what I did' _Blake thought to herself while walking to her team's dorm and burrowing her face into her pillow and screaming in happiness.

Jeremy walked to the training room with his team, while they teased him about why they thought he was so quiet, which they all speculated it had something to do with either Blake or Ruby, and Hecter was the only one who had openly asked him.

"So uh, which one?" Hecter asked as they left the cafeteria, walking backwards in front of him.

"Which one what? And who?" Jeremy asked, even though he knew the answer,

"Well, which one are you all giddy about, Ruby or Blake?" Hecter asked, making Jeremy stop in his tracks and blush, though more in frustration than anything else.

"What makes you think that, how do you know that I'm just not feeling talkative today?" He asked, sounding defensive, and mentally hitting himself for it.

"By how you freeze up when they are mentioned, and how you stared at Blake's a-" his voice becoming muffled by the shotgun barrel stuffed in his mouth.

"Shut. Up. Now." Jeremy said, pushing the barrel further into his mouth with each word said.

Hecter nods furiously, though his movements are restricted because of the shotgun barrel.

Jeremy takes the barrel out, and puts it on his back. "Good, now, let's go to the Training Room, we all need practice in fighting and, no offense, but I'm surprised you made it into Beacon at all. Your fighting is sloppy, and you made numerous mistakes during the Initiation when we fought the Beowolves." He said, walking back towards the Training Room to improve their skills.

Upon arriving at the Training Room, Jeremy immediately walked to the center, dragging Hecter with him.

"Now, try and hit me." Jeremy said, throwing Hecter in front of him and making him spin, causing him to almost fall and try to regain his balance.

"Uh, I don't know about you, but I know how this works, I try to hit you, you dodge and make me land flat on my butt and make me seem stupid." Hecter responded after he regained his balance and stopped his spin.

"You can't prove that until you try." Jeremy said, shrugging and taking a low, wide defensive posture

"Maybe not, but I still don't trust you." Hecter said, deciding to at least try after a few seconds.

Hecter punched, and was unprepared for Jeremy to disappear and reappear behind him, grab around his waist, and slam him headfirst into the ground, then roll and straddle his chest with his hand poised to punch.

"Like I said, sloppy." Jeremy said, getting off of him to take his next, offensive position.

Jeremy swung and Hecter dodged, then, when he tried to spin and elbow Jeremy, he received a few quick, almost spastic jabs to the throat, inside of his elbow, and inside of his legs. While he went down, he noticed that Jeremy, when using his hands, or any body part in general, used a combination of Old World Northern Praying Mantis and Black Tiger Fist fighting styles, the Praying Mantis used for heavy defense and light offense and Black Tiger used for light defense and heavy offense.

Knowing a possible way to beat Jeremy, Hecter quickly got up and performed a quick leg sweep, which Jeremy jumped over, Hecter quickly sprang up and landed a heavy uppercut to the underside of Jeremy's jaw.

Jeremy was impressed, and, as a reward for the quick thinking, let Hecter go to the dorm early. With the others thinking it unfair, Jeremy then made them run five laps around the entire area of land owned by Beacon.

After training was complete, at least for that day, Jeremy and the rest of Team CYPHR made their way to their dorm.

While halfway to his team's dorm, Jeremy noticed something flapping in a doorway, sending the rest of his team to the dorm, he walked over and was surprised when a door opened and someone quickly dragged him in.

"Oh, sorry freak, wrong person. I was trying to catch Jaune to be honest, but I guess you'll do." Someone said, who Jeremy recognized as Cardin Winchester, grabbing him and searching him for something other than his eyes to use as a source of harassment, unfortunately he didn't expect Jeremy to fight back, otherwise he may have left that room without both arms dislocated and his nose crushed.

Walking back to his dorm, Jeremy noticed Blake walking towards him, probably on her way to her dorm.

"Hey Blake, how are you doing?" He asked, lightly blushing when he remembered they're last encounter.

"I'm doing good, how about you?" She answered, also blushing lightly and rubbing her arm.

"Uh, good. So uh, what exactly was our last encounter about?" He asked nervously, making sure nobody was watching.

"Oh, it was more of an apology type kiss, sorry if it caused any problems." She explained, even though she knew that it was a stupid excuse and that Jeremy knew it was false.

"Ah, I see, that makes it slightly less awkward." He said, awkwardly and still blushing.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could, maybe, uh, go on a date?" Blake asked, muttering under her breath.

"Huh?" Jeremy asked, smiling lightly but making it seem like he didn't hear her.

"I said, maybe we could go out together, and, I don't know, get something to eat or drink." She said, awkward and blushing harder.

"Uh, yeah sure, why not?" He said, smiling and, saying his goodbye, walked to his dorm giddy and, upon hearing footsteps around a corner, turned it quickly and saw Ruby running down the hallway, the carpet wet behind her from tears.

"Oh." Was all he said, staring after her fleeting shape, finally noticing a card at his feet. He picked it up, and, upon reading it, felt his heart break in two. Putting his hand to his mouth, he dropped it and ran down the hall until he found a janitors closet and went in, not noticing Blake behind him picking up the card, it read: '_My scythe is sharp and my aim is true, I love Crescent Rose, and I kinda like you too'_, it was a Spring Equinox card from Ruby to Jeremy and, although ridiculous, Blake knew it must have been hard for Ruby to write it, and felt bad for her, even though her mind was made up.

As Ruby ran down the hall, she knew she couldn't stay in her dorm tonight, so she decided to visit Team JNPR and see if she could stay there tonight.

She knocked on the door and was surprised at how fast the door was opened by Nora, who must have been waiting for it to be knocked on so she could open it.

"Oh, hey Ruby, not to sound mean or anything, but what do you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in playful suspicion.

"Me and Blake had a falling out and I was wondering if I could stay in your guys' dorm for tonight." Ruby said, staring at the floor.

"Is it about Jeremy?" Nora asked, making Ruby look up in surprise.

"Ho-how did you know?" Ruby asked, surprise and hurt in her eyes that it was that obvious.

"Well, you and Blake always seemed like you both liked him in a way, but didn't know that the other knew, so therefore you both assumed he would be ripe for plucking." Nora said, surprising Ruby.

"Nora?" Ruby said, looking at her friend.

"Yes Ruby?" Nora asked, smiling.

"Has anyone ever told you that you sometimes use weird words in a context they have nothing to do with?" Ruby asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah, Ren use to tell me that every time we booped!" She exclaimed, followed by a loud choking sound from inside the dorm, presumably from Lie Ren.

"NORA!" Ren yelled, rushing out and pulling her inside, then apologizing to Ruby and inviting her inside.

"That wasn't awkward or weird at all." Ruby said when she walked it, surprised to see that Pyrrha was sitting on Jaune's bed, holding one of his papers and writing the correct answers on a number of questions that would help him get at least a passing grade on the paper.

"Hey Ruby, how are you?" Pyrrha asked when she sat down across on the floor, sitting with her legs crossed.

"I'm good, actually, although I can't see why you would help Jaune with his paper, he got in to Beacon, he should be able to do his own stuff." Ruby said, noticing the glint of anger in Pyrrha's eyes as she looked at her.

"Jaune is a fine leader, and he can make split second decisions that even I wouldn't think to do. Like when we killed the Deathstalker for example, he noticed the stinger could be used to kill it, and told Ren to shoot it, and he was the one who came up with the idea for me to use my shield to cut off the stinger and make it fall into the Deathstalker's back, and was the one that told Nora to finish it off, so therefore, it was him that really killed it." She said, noticing only when she finished talking that she had stood up and was towering over Ruby menacingly.

"Oh, ok. I uh, hope you don't mind, but me and Blake had a falling out an-"

"It involves that Jeremy guy!" Nora said, leaping up between them, making them both jump.

"Nora! You are not helping!" Ruby exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help it." Nora said, walking back to her side of the room.

"Anyway yeah, what Nora said, it involves Jeremy, we both really like him." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head, noticing not Pyrrha's eye twitched when Jeremy was mentioned.

"Is there something between you and Jeremy, your eye twitches when we say his name." Ruby said, looking up at her.

"No, I just, don't think that a canine Faunus and Blake would work out and it's a stupid decision in the long run." Pyrrha said, thinking it weird how easy it was to lie to others when one wanted to.

"Why not?" Asked Ruby curiously, tilting her head like she usually did when confused.

"Well, I just don't think she likes dogs, from what she has told me." Pyrrha said, hoping her lie would convince Ruby and the others.

"Oh, that kinda sucks, for her anyway." Ruby said, clearly distressed about what had happened, but not yet ready to give up Jeremy to Blake, or at least hold hope, however small, that they had a chance to be together.

"Right, so, where are you going to sleep?" Pyrrha asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was hoping that either you or Nora would be willing to share, that way when it's time for sleep, it won't be as awkward as me and Ren or me and Jaune in the same bed." Ruby said, surprising Pyrrha and Nora, who, despite her overactive personality, was actually really intelligent but eager to prove herself, which made sense as Nora was the same way, at least in the overactive and intelligent area.

"That, makes a lot of sense actually." Nora said, her eyes widening at the thought that Ruby could make sense in an awkward and difficult situation.

"Well, I think that me and Nora could share a bed, and let you have mine or Nora's." Ren said, making everyone turn their head.

"What? I respect people's privacy when it involves matters of awkwardness, unlike some people I know." He said, turning to Nora.

"What? Me?" Nora said playfully, reeling back in mock shock.

"Well actually I was waiting for your input on that idea, but yeah, sometimes." He said, shrugging.

"Why not, we are used to sharing the same bed anyways." Nora said, making Ren deadpan and sigh in frustration.

"Well I'm glad we could settle that matter without any awkwardness involving you two." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

_-Meanwhile, at Team RWBY's dorm across the hall-_

"So, let me get this straight, you and my little sis both like Jeremy Cortez, Wolf Guy?" Yang asked, voicing her nickname for him.

"Yeah, something like that." Blake responded, rolling her eyes at Weiss who had tuned out the whole thing by checking her equipment, even though she knew Weiss was silently judging her and/or Jeremy.

"I never thought I would regret breaking all of someone's ribs before." Yang said, her face going blank at the thought. "Or that my sis would be in a love triangle, does this mean I can tease you now?" Yang asked, looking up at Blake hopefully.

"No." Was all Blake offered, her face devoid of emotion during her response.

Weiss snickered on her bed, then laughed out loud at whatever she found funny.

"What's so funny?" Blake asked, standing up.

"I just can't understand why you would go out with a Faunus, especially one with a past with the White Fang." Weiss said, nearly sending Blake over the edge.

"It's not his fault! He couldn't help the past his family had! That's like saying he's evil when he has done nothing to prove it! His parents left the White Fang so they could raise him outside of that kind of life, I'm sure other White Fang parents aren't that considerate." Blake said, walking over to stand in front of Weiss, making the Snow Queen's eyes widen when Blake's hand traveled to the handle of Gambol Shroud.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just, I can't help what I think about Faunus, I had a difficult childhood because of the White Fang, we lost a lot of dust, therefore we lost a lot of money, and that made my father upset, which caused a very, very difficult childhood." Weiss said, turning to look out the window.

At this, Blake narrowed her eyes and was about to retort when there was a knock on the door.

Opening it, Blake was surprised to see Jeremy standing there, his eyes glowing a gold Blake had never noticed until now.

"Hey, I was walking to my dorm and I heard a commotion, so I was curious. Looks like I stopped something from going down." He said, looking around the room.

"Hey Jeremy, sorry about the ribs!" Yang said from outside Jeremy's field of view, making him look past Blake and into the room until he spotted Yang.

"It's fine, no hard feelings." He said, pulling back out and looking back at Blake.

"Uh, now that your here, I was actually wondering when you wanted to go get something to eat?" Blake said, rubbing her arm.

"Uh, hey Yang, is Junior's club fixed yet?" Jeremy asked, looking back in the room.

"Yeah, it's good." Yang said, giving him a thumbs up to let him know she was sure.

"Ok, thanks. So yeah, what do you think about meeting there after we get something to eat, because, frankly, I am not going there in this, so we would have to meet there dressed in our secondary outfits, ones that we use for things outside of Beacon and just everyday activities." He said, indicating his armor when he mentioned not wearing it there.

"Right, but what time?" Blake asked, mentally writing everything she would need down into a mental list.

"How about we eat at twelve in the afternoon, then go to Junior's club at nine, and just do fun stuff while we wait for the club to open." He said, writing down the times he listed, clothes he would need, and everything else in a mental list as well.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, and, for an alternate design for Jeremy, what would you guys rather see? A tight-fitting tee shirt with cargo pants and combat boots, or more rugged clothing like half-finger gloves, combat boots, torn jeans and a hanging short sleeve; codenamed:(you come up with a name) Word count:3,252**


	8. Author's Note

**This is just an Author's Note, but I wanted to say that an OC from AlexRose680; ** u/5517190/**;** **and that, maybe, just maybe, I will start working on another series with Team CYPHR called A Cinder Snuffed, and will be taking place ten years about the same thing as CYPHR Of Beacon, but also different, some characters will die, and it will be canon to CYPHR Of Beacon. That is all I wanted to say, and the next chapter will be up...sometime this week, maybe in two or three days depending on how long I have to type in a given day, as it will be at least 5,000 words, this is because I want to make the story longer than my older chapters and, if you guys want, i will rewrite the first few chapters and make them all longer**


	9. Chapter 8:It's A Date! Part II

**Hey guys Price here and FINALLY chapter 8 of CYPHR Of Beacon Year 1 is finished, and if you think that the story needs any improvement what so ever just tell me and I will make it happen. For the people who wondered and wanted it, I WILL rewrite the first few chapters to make them longer and more professional looking. Also, not to brag, but your suggestions help with a book I am currently working on. ****I also appreciate any and all help, even constructive criticism, but not down right criticism or just trolling in general because, let's face it, no one likes trolls...especially me. If you have any requests about OC's, do not be afraid to ask. The last thing I want to say is, in other fanfics and videos, I've heard both that the city is Vale, and other times it is Vytal, so I was wondering, which is it?**

Jeremy was walking down the hallway to pick up Blake for their date in Vale. He was wearing a tight-fitting, sleeveless and sweat absorbing shirt, as well as a pair of fingerless gloves with arm-length socks(or whatever they are called) attached to them. For shoes he was wearing his combat boots, but Hydrophis was missing, and in it's place was a mini-flashlight. He was wearing a belt that had a loop in it for a collapsible baton coated in his fire-lightning dust combination to burn and shock anything or anyone it came into contact with. He had nothing on his back as he felt that if Blake could go without her weapons, then so could he. As a precaution he kept his helmet in necklace form, but not the rest of his armor as it had no collapsible form. Luke had dubbed the outfit "WolfPelt" since it looked like one.

He arrived at Team RWBY's dorm to pick up Blake and, when he went to knock, the door was opened right before his hand hit the door. Blake was dressed in an outfit that had been dubbed "Infiltrator".

"Are you ready?" Jeremy asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said, stepping to the side to let her through, or at least it looked like it, but in reality, he was avoiding Ruby, who he had noticed was sitting on Blake's bed, probably having talked to her.

They made their way to the tram station that would take them to Vale. On the way, Blake was extremely awkward and refused to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry if I mess up any form of relationship you and Ruby had by doing this." She said, still looking away.

"It's fine, really. I had no idea she even liked me to be honest." He lied, having picked up on it when she would stare at him at breakfast and lunch, and, when he sat at her table, the way she immediately sat next to him.

"Well, I'm still sorry, I don't want to damage any friendship you and Ruby had." Blake said, still not looking at him.

When they arrived at the tram, he turned to Blake to finally get her to look at him. "That happened at Beacon, let's let what happens in Beacon, stay at Beacon. We came here to have fun, so that's what we're gonna do." He said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Right. I'm sorry, even though I read about this a lot, I'm still new to it." She said, her eyes widening when she realized what she said. "That's not what I meant." She said, turning away blushing.

"It's fine, Ninja's of Love is a good book anyway." He said while laughing, making her turn to him in surprise.

"You read it too?" She asked, looking shocked.

"Yeah, anyone who reads, and is old enough, has read that book at some point." He said, laughing when she blushed harder.

"Oh." That was all she was able to say, them having arrived at Vytal and people wanting to get on.

They walked out and immediately they walked towards a cafe to get something to eat and drink.

Upon arriving, Jeremy ordered a hot chocolate, as he had never liked coffee but wasn't in the mood for any tea. Blake got a coffee with sugar.

"So, do you want something to eat or will this be all?" The waitress asked, looking at them both.

"Uh, actually, I think we will be good, unless you want something Blake." Jeremy said, looking at her curiously.

"Uh no, that'll be all." Blake said, smiling and putting down the menu.

"Ok, I'll go add your total up, and when you're ready to pay, just leave the money on the table and ask for Debbie." She said, her name tag reading Debbie.

"Thank you." Jeremy said, noticing something outside.

"So, when we finish here, what do you want to do to pass the time?" Blake asked, putting her cup down to let it cool.

"Well, I was thinking that we could maybe talk about stuff." He said, knowing that if what he saw was true, they would need to.

"That sounds fine." Blake said, smiling lightly.

"Great, I actually have a place where we can talk privately for awhile while we wait to go to Junior's club." He said, downing his hot chocolate.

"Where to?" She asked after drinking her coffee.

"I rented a motel room for a few hours." He said casually, making Blake blush as images of them together, alone, in a motel room, even though she knew he meant just to talk.

"Please don't blush, you'll get my mind going." Jeremy said, noticing her blush.

"Oh, sorry." She said, standing up to leave.

"It's fine, I can see how that would sound worse than it actually was meant." He said, frowning in deep thought. "Anyways, if you're ready, let's go." He said, standing up and leaving a tip and paying.

After arriving at the motel, Jeremy and Blake went to the room and, much to Jeremy's surprise, Blake laid down on the bed and looked at him, her mind thinking through all sorts of things which were evident in her eyes.

Jeremy wearily sat down, afraid of what might happen if he got too close.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Blake asked, sitting up and crawling towards him.

"Um, I was actually wondering whether or not you knew we were being tagged." He said, surprising Blake and himself.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, they should be arriving in the window in 3...2...and 1." He said as the window exploded inwards, a man in a coat and a mask smashing in and pulling out two silenced Colt M1911s and aiming them.

**Begin song "We Will Rock You Nu0n Remix"**

Jeremy teleported behind the masked man, pulling out his baton and striking them with it three times in rapid succession, once in the lower back, once in the upper back, and once in the back of the head.

The masked man spun after the last hit, grabbed Jeremy, and kicked Blake back after she tried to jump him. He grabbed Jeremy by the throat, then pulled out his gun and turned, the gun aimed at Jeremy's head.

"Make one move and he's dead." The masked man said, emphasizing by pushing the gun barrel down harder with each one or two words.

"Sorry buddy, can't beat me that easily." Jeremy said, teleporting behind him and kicking the gun across the room, then twisting his arm and flipping him, aiming at punching him in the throat.

The masked man moved quickly, dodging the punch and kneeing Jeremy in the face, then throwing him across the room.

Blake came up behind him and kicked him, then Shadow Cloning and dodging an attempted pistol whip.

The masked man kicked at Jeremy, who dodged and punched him, telling Blake to call her team.

Blake called her team and asked them to come, then hung up and joined the fray once again, working with Jeremy so that they quickly backed him into a corner.

The masked man suddenly lashed out, knocking Blake against the wall and knocking her out cold, making Jeremy stare in shock long enough for the masked man to catch him off guard and Spartan kicked him through the wall and into another room, only in this one the people were not talking.

The masked man jumped through the hole and was clothes-lined by Jeremy, who grabbed him and threw him against the wall, cracking it and making the man grunt in pain.

Jeremy grabbed him and went to throw him, only to gasp when the man grabbed him in a dirty move.

The man tried to continue the move, but was surprised when Jeremy disappeared then reappeared and slammed both of his fists on the man's back, then kicking him when the man bounced from the force.

Suddenly, Ruby, Yang, and Weiss jumped through the door and started helping.

Together, they quickly pushed him back and, when Weiss cut his coat, they were stunned when dragon wings spread and the man's mask moved in a grinning fashion.

Yang punched the man, knocking his mask off, making Ruby gasp in surprise.

"Alex?" Ruby said, surprise filling her voice.

"Ruby?" The man now identified as Alex said, surprise filling his voice as well.

"What are you doing here?!" They both yelled at the same time.

**End song**

After they all calmed down and Blake was informed of the situation, Jeremy and the WBY of RWBY quickly made Ruby sit down and questioned her.

"Ok, who is Alex?" Jeremy asked, frustration is his tone.

"I've already said he was my brother." Ruby said, standing and placing her hands on the table. "No! Who is he? Not family wise, work wise?" Jeremy asked, standing and meeting her gaze. "We were attacked Ruby! At least tell us why!" He yelled, making everyone jump at his sudden outburst.

"I'm an assassin." Alex said, making everyone look at him.

**Hey sorry how short the chapter is, I just don't have time to finish it as I have important stuff to do in the morning(it is currently 10:50 PM) and I just wanted to finish it now, so this is chapter 8, and Alex Rose belongs to AlexRose680. Word Count: 1,774**


	10. No worries

**Have no worries people, I am continuing the story, I am working on the new chapter, but for me, it is writer block season so no idea when it will be up...just begin guessing where the story will go...I want to hear where you think it will go**


	11. Chapter 9: New Students Part 1

**Hey guys Price here and welcome to, finally, CYPHR Of Beacon Chapter 9! I am so happy to finally be able to write about this, and will probably write this story completely instead, as it would take forever to finish it and A New Destiny Unravels in doing one chapter for each and doing that over and over again until I finish both, as the Destiny one will take forever due to the DLC that has come out. Anyway, I hope you guys are happy to be reading this, I know I'm excited to write it again! Ok, so, we left off last time with Alex Rose attacking Jeremy and Blake, the question is why. In this chapter, you are going to see just how much Jeremy's past has affected him, as this will most likely include him torturing Alex for info. The torture scene may suck, but I will do my best, assuming I decide to write it or not. Also, for people thinking I'm Weiss bashing due to the very first few chapters, I am not, the whole thing with Jeremy saying those things is just his opinion, and the only thing I don't like about Weiss is her snobby attitude in the first volume, and her racist views, but I don't hate her for those things that much. Anyway, onto the story!**

Jeremy stared at Alex in shock, obviously expecting something like that, but not so bluntly. Ruby, however, just sat there calmly.

"Ruby...you have an assassin for a brother?" Blake asked, Ruby merely nodding.

"Weiss, if you would." Jeremy said, Weiss nodding and using her ice glyphs to form an ice rope around Ruby, as well as a piece of ice tape over her mouth. "Now, let's move onto you, shall we? Who hired you?" Jeremy asked, turning to Alex.

"No one. I only attacked because I didn't want to disappoint you. I was never going to kill you." Alex answered, Jeremy blinking and stepping back, before taking the steps needed to be in front of him, then bending down and looking him in the eyes.

"I don't believe you." He said, standing up and placing his foot on Alex's chest, extending his baton to where the tip rested on Ruby's lap, then holding out his hand for Blake to take, who joined hands with Yang and Weiss, then teleported everyone to a warehouse he knew was empty.

"Instead of going through with whatever you have in mind, how about we just fight one on one, no weapons." Alex suggested, Jeremy comptemplating for a few seconds, Blake placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do it." She said, Jeremy finally nodding and called José to tell him to send his locker, where he kept his weapons when not using them.

"I said no weapons." Alex spoke up, Jeremy looking at him.

"I know. I don't have a blade to cut you free with though." Jeremy explained, Alex raising an eyebrow and looking at Ruby, then back to Jeremy. "Too large." He said, his locker crashing through the roof and landing right behind him.

He opened his locker and grabbed his throwing knife, then used his fire Dust it's coated in to melt through the ice and free Alex, then put his knife back in his locker and closed it, not bothering to send it back.

He raised his fists, Alex doing the same as they circled each other, each scuffing forward to try and get the other to flinch until Jeremy grew bored and scuffed forward, rolling forward and slamming a fist into Alex's gut, who clutched it and was sent back a few feet, then springing forward and jumping over Jeremy, sending an elbow into his skull from above. Jeremy then crouched and swept a leg under Alex, who jumped over it, which enabled Jeremy to uppercut him and send him flying, Alex landing and standing up. Jeremy then pressed the large jewel-like object on his necklace, which spread upward until it formed his helmet, Alex merely watching until it finished, the visor flashing a wolf-eye yellow, obviously meaning that the visor had powered up and was now see-through on Jeremy's side. After the helmet flashed, Jeremy and Alex both sprang at each other, Alex swinging high and wide, Jeremy blocking it and wrapping his arm around it, then turned and delivered an elbow to Alex's face, knocking the man back and out, Jeremy relaxing his posture and picking him up, placing him back in his chair and asking Weiss to re-tie him in ice, Weiss nodding and wrapping Alex back up in ice, Jeremy walking to his locker and opening it, donning his other armor, then turning and walking away, using the magnet in his forearm's armor to retrieve his weapons, placing his throwing knife in his boot and the katana and shotgun on his back, then standing in front of Alex, who had by now woken up.

"I am honestly impressed." Alex commented, looking Jeremy up and down, clearly looking at the armor.

"It's not easy." Jeremy admitted, shrugging and staring at Alex intently. "If I free you again, you will cooperate, right?" He asked, bending down to look him in the eyes.

"I have no reason not to." Alex simply said, trying to shrug, but unable to due to the ice.

"Good." Jeremy said, pulling out his throwing knife and freeing Alex again, who stood up and picked up his pistols, which had been touching the chair when they had teleported, allowing the guns to be teleported as well, and putting them in his holsters, then looking at Jeremy and jerking his head to Ruby in questioning. "Fine." He said, freeing Ruby and carefully melting the ice tape over her mouth.

After being freed, Ruby immediately ran over to Alex and hugged him, Alex merely standing there and looking bored. After hugging Alex, Ruby turned quickly and delivered a quick sucker punch to Jeremy's jaw, or tried to anyway, as the helmet prevented it, and caused her to shout in pain. Shaking her hand, she looked at Jeremy and stuck her tongue out at him, Jeremy just standing there as he stared at Alex, still slow to believe he wouldn't attack. After a few minutes of everyone not talking, Alex shrugged and pulled an apple from a pocket, wiping it against his shirt and taking a bite from it, then producing another and offering it to Jeremy, who, after a brief hesitation, took it and nodded, deactivating his helmet, catching Ruby's fist as she tried to punch him again.

"I enjoyed our brief tussle, but I must be going." Alex said, bowing dramatically as he turned around, only to notice he didn't see a door. "Which way is the exit?" He asked, turning back to Jeremy, who looked around, then pocketed the apple handed to him by Alex and extended both hands, everyone taking the hand of each other, Yang and Blake grabbing his hands, Ruby grabbing Yang's hand and extended her other to Alex, who took it, and then Jeremy teleported to Beacon, right inside Ozpin's office, Ozpin and Glinda both staring in shock, Jeremy the first to move and take a step towards Ozpin.

"Found someone you may have an interest in." He said, Alex widening his eyes before attempting to back away, Yang grabbing him by his crotxh, making him his gasp in pain silently.

"Be like 'Yang crush his wang.'" Jeremy muttered, everyone looking at him, Jeremy activating his helmet to hide the growing smile on his face as everyone stared at him in shock, Blake the first to begin blushing, having not met the joking wide of him yet, she had not known what to expect.

"I would, but Ruby would kill me sooooooo...sorry Jeremy." Yang said, shrugging, Alex gasping in relief as she released him, only to groan in despair and pain, as she immediately went for his hair and pulled, almost ripping it out.

A few seconds later, Jeremy deactivated his helmet and turned to look back at Ozpin, who looked at him and sipped his coffee.

"I assume it has something to do with him." Ozpin said a minute or two later, having silently sipped from his coffee mug the entire time, Jeremy wondering where he got so much, as he never appeared to have an empty mug, even after a full minute or two of drinking from it.

"Pretty much. Did you ever realize Ruby had a brother?" Jeremy asked, Ozpin taking another sip of coffee before setting the mug down.

"Yes. He's actually a decent hitman." Ozpin said, shrugging and earning a look of surprise from Jeremy and the others.

"You've...hired him?" Jeremy asked, Ozpin shaking his head.

"No, someone hired him to carry out a hit on an old friend." Ozpin answered, Jeremy looking at Alex, who merely shrugged.

"Hitman code; one: never lose focus. Two: never talk about previous clients unless they are relevant to your current mission. Three: always aim for the head." Alex offered instead of the answer Jeremy wanted, Jeremy shrugging and turning back to Ozpin, then, seeing no reason to question him further, turned and walked to the elevator, the others following, Ozpin stopping him with a tap on the floor, Jeremy walking over to him and placing a hand on his hips in question.

"Two more students will be joining us today. You seem like a good people person so you will be in charge of giving them a tour of Beacon." Ozpin told him, Jeremy nodding. "That is all."

Jeremy and the others reached the ground floor a few minutes later, Alex immediately walking towards the tram, only to be stopped by Jeremy, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"See ya around?" He asked Alex, who merely nodded and sprouted his wings again, running towards the edge and jumping off, gliding down to Vale.

"Well. That was a thing." Yang said, shrugging as she turned, noticing the two new students standing by the doors, one male, one female. The male wore a long blue coat coat with white shirt, blue pants and black boots, and had silver hair with a black streak, his left arm was also a prosthetic, and was fashioned in a form of Old World fantasy, called "Steam Punk".

The female dark had blue hair to her waist, her body similar in appearance to Yang's, but her "assets" were bigger than her's, wearing a long brown duster coat over her white long beige shirt, which revealed her cleavage and belly button, red pants and black boots. On the front of the duster coat was the female's symbol, which was a bird shaped nexus symbol. She also was a fox Faunus, which was obvious do to her having fox ears, Blake taking a small step closer to Jeremy when she noticed.

"Well Yang, looks like you have some competition." Jeremy stated, standing next to her, Yang standing there for a few seconds before turning to walk away, then turning quickly and tapping Jeremy's shoulder and, when he turned to face her, punched him in the face and sent him flying into the doors, where he fell between the two new students. "I'm okay." He said, raising a thumb into the air before slowly standing.

"I assume you must be Jeremy Cortez, our guide for today." The male said, Jeremy nodding and wobbling slightly, before turning and opening the doors and walking in, followed by the others.

"This is Beacon Academy. As you were not here for initiation, you had to prove your worth by some kind of trial that Ozpin sent you on before allowing you or not. After this you waited for the answer, and when you heard "yes", you came here and arrived at our doors. Now I will lead you to the various places you will be having classes at while you stay here. However, I must warn Foxy here that she will be facing discrimination. She can probably handle it, but I felt compelled to warn her nonetheless. You will be assigned a room and, most likely, a team. If you don't understand something in class, do not be afraid to ask...unless you're in Professor Port's class. If so, never ask a question if you value your time with information that is actually useful." Jeremy said, the two new students looking at his friends, who nodded to show he was telling the truth. "So, what are your names?" He asked, looking between the two.

"I'm Maverick Zachary, this is Kim Valendorf." The male answered, Kim rolling her eyes.

"Technically my name is Katherine." She corrected Maverick, who shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Only my friends call me Kim."

"I like Foxy better." Yang said, Katherine turning to her.

"I only allowed Wolf Boy here to call me Foxy because he didn't know my name. If you value you're face, then you will call me Katherine. Am I clear, Blondie?" She asked, everyone but Maverick and Katherine taking a few steps back when she called Yang Blondie.

"As Wolf Boy here knows, you either call me Yang or Sir. He learned the hard way, just like you." Yang said, Katherine disappearing, her place replaced with Yang's fist at face level, a thud echoing down the hall as Katherine either landed or impacted the wall. "I would've done what I did to Junior and Jeremy, but she's a girl so I can't." Yang added, smirking lightly.

"I'm not sure if that's sexist or not." Maverick said, Jeremy rolling his eyes.

"She meant that she couldn't grab Katherine by her... well, you know. She's a girl, she can't grab her. Connect the dots." He explained, Maverick deadpanning in what he assumed was fear, or maybe just him feeling stupid from thinking whatever it was he had thought.

"Oh." Maverick said, shrugging and waiting for Katherine to come back, and she did...almost forty-five minutes later, Jeremy's team having found them while they waited and joined them.

"So. You're the new guy...and gal." José said, nodding lightly and shrugging as he looked them over.

"Eyes are up here." Katherine said, snapping her fingers.

"I'm just looking at your outfits and weapons, jeez. Chill out." José responded,

"Just being careful." Katherine said, narrowing her eyes as José finally looked back up at her face, then shrugging and making a 'meh' sound.

"Anyone else wondering how it took her forty-five minutes to make her way down a straight hallway that only takes ten at a decent walk, five or less at a full sprint?" Luke asked, Hecter shrugging as Yarushika looked down the hall, as if thinking about it.

"Only answer is that she was unconscious for most of that time." He offered, turning to them.

"And that is why I leave the strategy to Yarushika, I refine it to fit our team, and he figures the chances of success." Jeremy said, shrugging, his comment earning stares from his team, Yarushika merely staring at a clock on the wall.

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?" Maverick asked, Jeremy looking at a digital watch, then looking at them.

"Race ya." He said, turning and racing down the hall, followed by a surprised Teams RWBY and a not-so-surprised YPHR, Katherine and Maverick shrugging and racing after them.

Jeremy was still in the lead, but noticed a door to a dorm opening in his path.

"Hello!" Jeremy shouted, the person turning and ducking in surprise, Jeremy jumping and flipping over the person, waving goodbye over his shoulder.

"That was close." The guy said, turning around again and shouting in surprise as RWBY and YPHR slammed into him, everyone falling down and into a pile of bodies. "...Ow."

"Sorry!" Ruby said, everyone eventually standing up and following Jeremy.

Growling lightly, Yang activated Ember Celica and fired behind her, propelling herself past Jeremy and managed to stop, take the corner, and fire again.

'That's just not fair! I think...' Jeremy thought, turning the corner and, upon noticing that Professor Port's class was right by it, entered it right before Yang came back around the other corner and punched the wall in anger.

"That was close." Jeremy said, moving to sit down when his team and RWB entered, Yang coming in a moment later, not talking for once.

"Ah! Team's CYPHR and RWBY, thank you for joining us. Class began almost fifteen minutes ago! Do explain why you were late." Professor Port ordered in his usual cheerful but respect-demanding tone when he was being serious.

"Um, well Ozpin wanted to see me and, well, I can speak for my team because they were on their own until almost an hour ago. Katherine here called Yang Blondy and, well...it didn't end well." Jeremy explained, pointing at Katherine with his thumb.

"She got punched into a wall." Ruby added, Port looking at her briefly.

"I see." Port said, turning to the rest of the class and continuing with his lesson.

"You were right. Those were the most boring moments of my life." Katherine said when they walked out, Jeremy shrugging.

"Most of us have learned to zone out when he begins ranting. You get used to it." He offered, shrugging again.

"When was our training scheduled again?" He asked, Katherine looking at him weird.

"It's in ten minutes." Yarushika answered, Jeremy nodding.

"Well Katherine, Maverick. I'm afraid that I must leave you two in order to go help my team train." Jeremy said, nodding to them and turning around.

"I thought you were ordered to lead us around for today." Maverick countered, Jeremy sighing.

"He's not the best people person." Blake said, Jeremy sighing again, only louder.

"Fine. Come with. If you feel like joining in, feel free to. Team RWBY will be after I take care of mine first." Jeremy said, walking off, his team, RWBY, Katherine, and Maverick following him.

Upon arriving, Jeremy pointed the stands out to Katherine and Maverick and told them to wait up there with team RWBY until he had finished training his team.

"What're we doing this time?" Luke asked, Jeremy looking towards the stands to make sure that Katherine, Maverick, and Team RWBY were up there and seated.

"Urban environment. Heavy cover, good vantage and ambush points. You guys have to get me before I get you. Watch your six." Jeremy said, backing up as a simulation of a rundown city began appearing, a building loading in front of him. This was followed by the sound of him running, probably going to find a good area to try and ambush them.

"Let's go. Into a building each. Clear it and report in after each floor." Yarushika said, his helmet activating, which was repeated by everyone else as they all activated their weapons and walked into different buildings.

"First floor clear." Luke reported, his report echoed by the others.

"Check corners. Don't know where he could be." Yarushika reminded them.

Jeremy watched as his team walked into the various buildings from a window a few feet from where the wall appeared in front of him, then making his way to the roof. He grabbed his shotgun and loaded lightning Dust shells into it, pumping the action then watched the building he had seen José walk into. He sat there for a good minute or two, waiting, until he saw José walk by the window before the one he was aiming for. Jeremy smiled and took a step back before jumping and flying through the window, landed next to José, then rolled and swept his legs out from under him, then punched his helmet and knocked him out.

"Last floor clear." Luke reported.

"Same here." Hecter reported.

"Remember the roofs." Yarushika told them. "Hey, José. You there?" He asked, Jeremy walking to the wall, then turned and ran at the window facing Luke's building, then placed one foot on it and jumped, landing inside the building three floors below Luke's. "Guys I think Jeremy got José." Yarushika said, earning groans as the others realized they could be next.

"Who do you think is next?" Hector asked, his tone anxious.

"Depends on who's closest. Which one of you is closest to José building?" He asked, earning a sigh from Luke.

"Me. My building's within leaping distance too." Luke answered, his tone fearful.

"Hecter. Meet me at Luke's building. If you can jump to it, then do so. If not, get as low as possible, then jump to the ground and run to it. Go!" Yarushika ordered, running towards a window and jumping out of it, grabbing the ledge and swinging into the next floor, doing it again and again until he reached the third floor, then jumped out and rolling as he landed, running towards Luke's building, seeing Hecter land and run towards Luke's building too.

They both entered the building, then ran up the stairs to the floor Luke was on, Hecter stopping two floors below Luke and looking around.

"What is it Hecter?" Yarushika asked, Hecter simply waving him onward. "I'm not leaving you." He said, Hecter shaking his head.

"Either go and warn Luke, or stay and we're both knocked out and Luke doesn't get a warning. Pick a decision while you can." He said, Yarushika nodding and reluctantly running up the stairs, Hecter turning and drawing his High Impact Revolver Swords and getting into a combat stance as Jeremy melted from the shadows, katana drawn and stance casual.

Hecter charged, swinging both swords from the top right to the bottom left, though Jeremy brought his katana up and blocked it, Hecter's swords sliding down the blade as it extended to keep him from bringing them back and into Jeremy's back. Jeremy then collapsed the blade and flipped the handle so the blade point was facing Hecter. Or rather, the hand guards in Hecter's HIR-Swords. Quickly the katana blade extended and it went into the hand guards, then he brought his foot up behind him and kicked the blades of Hecter's swords, collapsing his katana blade as he did so so it flipped into the air and sheathed itself in his shotgun, Hecter's swords sticking into the roof.

"Well...that was a thing." Hecter said, Jeremy quickly roundhouse kicking him and knocking him unconscious, then walking up the stairs where Yarushika and Luke both had their weapons drawn and facing the stairs.

Yarusika looked at Luke.

"I really think you guys are either better than you let on, or somebody who owes you guys a favor bribed Ozpin. Or something else that isn't immediately thought of." Jeremy said, shrugging and drawing his sword, but stopping halfway through the motion. He sheathed it again and pulled the shotgun off his back, placing it on the floor and kicking it away.

Yarushika and Luke did the same.

Yarushika charged Jeremy, feinting a punch from above, and when Jeremy blocked it brought his other fist into his gut, sending Jeremy into the ceiling. He landed on his feet, albeit a little woozy. Luke then jumped and tried to punch Jeremy, though it was blocked and Jeremy sent Luke to the floor, where he immediately rolled into it and turned, fists raised. Yarushika and Luke pressed the advance, both sending punches and jabs and knees towards Jeremy, who blocked some. Not so much others. Soon he was bruised and surprised. Either they were trying to make themselves seem bad or they purposefully chose weapons in fields which they were not well versed in to get better. Either way, Yarushika definitely was better up close and with his fisticuffs than as a longsword and heavy sniper wielder.

Jeremy rolled backwards suddenly, and in response Yarushika and Luke each spun away from each other, then rushed forward again as Jeremy stood. Needless to say he was, for the first time he could remember since training, surprised and outmatched. Luke grabbed Jeremy's shotgun and brought it behind him, grabbed the trigger grip, and pumped it as Yarushika punched Jeremy in the gut again, and when Jeremy threw him aside, he looked up to see the barrel of his shotgun within two inches of his face.

"Bribe this." Luke said, pulling the trigger and watching with satisfaction as Jeremy was blasted out of the window behind him and flipped, then fell to the ground and landed on his neck, a smug smirk on Luke's face.

Jeremy opened his eyes and slowly sat up, noticing he was on the ground outside the building he'd just been in.

"Ow." He muttered, shaking his head. A minute later, Yarushika and Luke landed next to him, having leapt from the third floor, and he went down to his back, tucked in his knees and put his hands on the ground behind his head, then pushed up with his hands and kicked up with his feet, bringing him to a stand.

"Well you guys are definitely improving." Jeremy said, smiling a little behind his helmet and cracking his neck, sighing with relief as it popped loudly.

"Ugh." Luke said, grimacing at the sound.

"You should hear my back after sitting for a few hours." Jeremy offered with a straight face, making Luke take a step back.

"I'm good." Luke answered, shaking his head.

"You said we were getting better?" Yarushika said, bringing the conversation back to the original point.

"Yes. I'm happy. Though it saddens me that I can't get ripped anymore from carrying this team." Jeremy sighed, Luke and Yarushika obviously not amused. "I'm kidding. You weren't that bad. Though I seriously do wonder how you got in here when you can't handle a simple pack of Beowolves." Jeremy said, thinking.

"Fifty Beowolves are a lot more than a 'simple pack'." Luke exclaimed, Jeremy shrugging.

"Should we let Katherine and Maverick join?" Yarushika asked, Jeremy nodding.

"I'll go get them." Jeremy said, turning and running out of the arena as it reset. He reached the stands a few moments later to find Katherine and Yang at each others throats yet again. Or rather cleavage to almost-face. Ruby and Weiss were a few meters away, watching what was happening with amusement and fear playing across their faces.

"I said not to touch Ember Celica!" Yang shouted, Jeremy sighing.

"I said I was sorry! I'm a fox! They like shiny things! Or at least I think. That or I like shiny things more than normal." Katherine defended, or at least tried to, since her being unsure made her think twice.

Jeremy quickly noticed Blake, who signaled to him frantically, as if to say 'HELP ME! I'M WITH BETWEEN AN ANGRY YANG AND CANINE! THIS IS NOT SOMETHING I PLANNED FOR!' Meanwhile Maverick was simply sitting down and staring at Yang and Katherine, an amused smirk on his face.

"Yang! Leave her alone." Jeremy said, earning an angry glare from Yang. "She's not worth it."

"Hey!" Katherine shouted, Jeremy shrugging.

"Besides, time for you two to join us anyway." Jeremy said, Maverick standing up.

"Let's go Kim." He said, Katherine looking at him, then at Yang, then nodding and walked out after Jeremy and Maverick.

"...Do foxes actually like shiny things?" Yang asked, turning to Blake.

"I actually don't know. Maybe? I'll have to consult my Scroll." Blake answered, pulling out her Scroll and opening the browser. A few minutes later, she found what she was looking for. "Yes. Foxes really do like shiny things."

"Oh. Well I guess she can be forgiven then." Yang said, shrugging.

"I guess." Blake said, her and Yang sitting down.

-JEREMY'S POV-

"Alright guys. It's going to be us..." Jeremy said, gesturing to him and his team. "Versus you." He finished, gesturing to Katherine and Maverick.

"Seems fair." Katherine remarked, earning a quiet snarl from Yarushika, which in turn earned a raised eyebrow from Jeremy.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Jeremy said, keeping an eye on Yarushika, worried about the sudden change in behavior. He'd question that later, out of earshot from strangers.

Jeremy and his team made their way to one side of the arena while Maverick and Katherine moved to the other. A rundown city-like area began to form in the arena, Jeremy and his team quickly scouting the buildings to find an area to either hold up in or to begin in that would allow them to watch all directions. There were also some trees and a small patch of tall grass, as well as some bushes.

"Yarushika. You get up there, provide overwatch and covering fire." Jeremy ordered, pointing to a tall building behind them. "José, I need you to cover him. Hecter, you and Luke follow me. We're gonna use our Faunus abilities to our advantage. Luke, tall grass. Hecter, trees. I got the bushes." He said, Yarushika and José nodding and running into the building, Jeremy, Luke, and Hecter waiting for the all clear from them to know they were in position.

"Okay. The paths to the areas appear to be clear. I know Jeremy doesn't have to worry, so Luke, Hecter?" Yarushika reported.

"I brought binocs, so we can cover both of you. Better go, just saw Katherine enter the trees. Not sure where Maverick is." José said, Hecter and Luke moving to opposite sides of the street, while Jeremy stealthily entered a building and chose not to draw his katana, instead flexing his hands and fixing his somewhat-crooked fingerless gloves.

"Move up." Jeremy ordered, Luke hopping quietly through a window and Hecter turning the corner at the same time as Luke hopped and walking through the building and down the street in crouched positions. He followed in the building to their right, Luke in the left building while Hecter took the street.

"Found Katherine. I've got a solid shot, Jeremy. Should I take it?" Yarushika asked. Jeremy could practically hear the begging tone, thinking it odd Yarushika was suddenly so opposed to Katherine.

"Wait. Check the scope, make sure there isn't any glare. Check anything that could give off a glare to warn her. If nothing glares, take it. If something does, don't. Re-adjust your position." Jeremy ordered, Luke seconding the order with his opinion about glare and other things that almost led to an argument, until Jeremy silenced them with an order. The three of them waited for a few minutes, but no shot rang out.

"Re-adjusting. Barrel too shiny. Dusted down all I could on it, some dust on the scope just in case." Yarushika reported, Jeremy raising a hand to where it could be seen outside the window and waved forward, the three of them moving forward until they reached the intersection, where Jeremy ran forward and jumped out the window headfirst and into a roll, then jumped into the next building in the same manner, which was mimicked by Luke with Hecter rolling forward.

A shot rang out as Hecter rolled forward, catching his head as he came up.

"Contact!" Luke shouted, Jeremy immediately slamming his back into the wall next to the window.

"José! Get down here! Yarushika! Find where that shot came from!" Jeremy ordered, grabbing his shotgun and racking it, having loaded the lightning-fire Dust combo his team used.

Jeremy was about to raise to fire his shotgun where he assumed the shot had come from, but stopped himself. He quickly pressed the necklace around his neck and waited for the helmet to form, then raised and aimed, looking around. No shot rang out, which meant either the shooter had moved, or was waiting.

He was about to lower back down when he felt something nudge the back of his helmet.

"Gotcha." He heard Katherine say and, as she was about to pull the trigger, he turned quickly and swept her legs, then put the shotgun under his right leg and pulled the trigger, sending her skidding away.

"I got Katherine here!" Jeremy reported, putting the shotgun on his back and adopting a stance. He was waiting for her to make the first move, when José jumped through the window to his right and sent a blast of fire-lightning Dust at Katherine with a kick, Katherine dodging it and switched her guns to a pair of butterfly knives, then extending them a little.

They remained in stances until Yarushika, Luke, and Maverick crashed through a wall, Maverick backflipping until he was next to Katherine.

"Seems they're better than we thought." Katherine said, earning a glance from Maverick and a light growl from Yarushika.

"José, Luke, you got Maverick. Me and Yarushika got Katherine." Jeremy said, his team activating their helmets at the same time.

**Okay so I started this like, a very long time ago. As evidenced by the fact I mention my previous Destiny story. I apologize that the chapter didn't go where I intended, but I honestly just started to feel like writing less and less, so I forgot where I was going, and just recently started writing this again. Sorry this chapter turned out as filler in the end, but I promise that when I can, I will write for it more. Just don't expect me to write about it a lot. I am sorry that I've lost the story and that shows in that this is a filler chapter, which I don't like doing. I promise you that the next chapter I write will be dealing with what I promised for this one so please forgive me. On a lesser note, I recently re-watched the Eragon film. Really liked it. Not sure why people claim that Saphira's CGI is bad, since it looked realistic for a 2006 movie, or that a lot of the acting is bad. Yeah it's not as good as other movies, but it's definitely not the worst acting I've seen in a film. Okay, I will stop now. Maybe plan an Eragon fic(HOORAY FOR EVEN MORE THINGS TO WRITE!). Hope you guys enjoyed, but I'm okay if you didn't. Oh and also Maverick Zachary and Katherine 'Kim' Valendorf belong to Noctis Caelum Lucis. Hope you liked the cliffhanger for the fight, gonna try and make most if not all of the next chapter, whenever I write it, the fight between them to show off how much I improved since I last updated. Word count: 5,704**


End file.
